


Where the Lost Ones go to Find Their Place

by Sad_and_Al0ne



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Death, Gay, Genderfluid, OC, Other, Own Character, dead, suicidal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_and_Al0ne/pseuds/Sad_and_Al0ne
Summary: Im not good at these so just read the story to find out!





	Where the Lost Ones go to Find Their Place

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this story as it is the first story im sharing with the world!!!

Everything is so quiet. Where am I? The only sound I can here is a loud buzz. I open my eyes to see that i am in an ambulance, there are two doctors talking to each other, one of them is telling the other to get the defibrilators. i look to my left to see a heartrate monitor with a flat line. Now i remember what happpened, i was being rushed to the hospital after attempting suicide, but im alive so how can i have a flat line? the doctors use the defibrilators but the line on the monitor remains the same. They are apologizing to my mum and siser. My sister is absolutly distraught and my mum just has a blank expressionon her face. Wait, am i... DEAD!?!? I stand up an look tomy right to see my body laying there lifeless on a stretcher. Well, i am certainly not alive anymore. I try to get my sisters attention but to no avail. She mustnt be able to hear or see me. I guess i am truely invisable now.


End file.
